Some Fun
by nekonikki08
Summary: Danny wonders if his lover is willing to be open minded and try a little experiment with him for some fun. Rated M For smut. Two-shot.
1. Experiment

**AN: So I've noticed people have liked my birthday present fic haha. So I'm just going to see if everyone enjoys this one as well… Though I think BP was more favored due to the little "plot twist" at the end. Either way, my Beta really liked this one so I'll see what feedback I get :x**

**Rated M for Lemon. If you don't know what that is please look it up or at least be familiar with the term SMUT.**

**This is MALEXMALE PAIRING. If you don't like that, please hit the back button on the top of your page and refrain from making a pointless comment. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom **

It was late at night; the moon wasn't able to shine so brightly since the sky was filled with clouds. The air was cool with a gentle breeze blowing every so often and again, which wasn't so surprising since it was fall. The mansion that belonged to the infamous billionaire in Wisconsin only had one room lit up. The living room that was equipped with a fireplace and decorated with shelves full of books and modern yet tactful furniture held two individuals. Vlad sat on the far end of the couch, reading a rather thick book in his hands. His younger lover laid spread out on the couch, his head resting on the man's lap with a pen and notebook on his stomach, unused. Danny had finally completed his homework and was relaxing in the tranquil moment in the room. Vlad was enjoying it as well when his lover unexpectedly spoke up.

"Hey Vlad, can I ask you something?"

Vlad read the last sentence of the paragraph he was reading before looking down at his lover of almost a year. "Of course you can my boy. What is it?" he found it odd that his lover looked nervous yet thoughtful. That was never a good combination when it came to his Little Badger.

"What do you think about having a threesome?" Danny asked bluntly, not knowing how else to phrase the question.

Vlad froze; his body tensing before it got over its shock from the question and was consumed with hot, burning jealousy. A _threesome_? They never talked about their sex life before like this. Vlad had assumed Danny was satisfied with their arrangement. He certainly never heard any complaints before! He clenched his teeth, trying to keep his temper in check. Was he not enough for Danny? Did he feel that he still needed more? Was Vlad so inadequate in his eyes that he rather just invite a third party instead of just telling him how to be a better lover for him?

"And who would you suggest we invited to join us in this…threesome?" Vlad spat out jealously, hoping he could track the name down and maim this person.

Danny looked up at his lover with confused blue eyes. He was honestly surprised to see his lover so agitated. "Invite?"

"Yes, who did you have in mind?"

"Oh." Danny blinked and then laughed. Vlad didn't see what was so funny. "I didn't want to invite anyone. I meant we use one of our duplicates."

Vlad let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and his shoulders sagged in relief. He placed a bookmark in his book and snapped it shut with one hand. "Well why didn't you just say so?" he hadn't appreciated the scare Danny gave him.

Danny grinned, knowing what his lover must have concluded in his own fruit loop mind. "I didn't think I had to. Why would I want anyone else when I have you?"

Vlad blushed at the compliment and put his book aside as he thought of Danny's earlier question. "Well, I am able to hold many duplicate forms well enough and multitask with them. So it is possible." Although the thought of having two Danny's…he shivered as he felt his pants suddenly feel too tight at the thought.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I haven't had much practice holding my duplicates for a long time." He pouted, realizing that was something he should work on.

Vlad made a noise of agreement. "Would you like to try?" He asked while lowering his voice to a seductive tone.

"It was my idea," Danny answered with a playful grin.

"Yes, but I am the one who can make this fantasy come true."

Danny was startled when he heard those words uttered from a voice in front of him instead of above. A pair of hands grabbed at his waist and pinned him to the couch. Plasmius smirked down at the surprised teen, licking his lips in anticipation at the fun they were going to have. "I must say, Little Badger, I didn't know you had these sort of thoughts about me. It is rather flattering." Plasmius said as he knocked off the notebook and pen that was on Danny with a swipe of his arm before slipping his hands underneath Danny's shirt.

Danny's breathing quickened as he realized his suggestion was going to happen. He swallowed and let out a low moan when Plasmius began to nibble on his neck. He whimpered softly when he felt fangs bite down on the junction of his neck and suck harshly. He was still resting his head on Vlad's lap and was now feeling the man's hand play with his hair. Plasmius still had both his hands roaming Danny's chest and stomach, caressing the toned body.

"V-Vlad," Danny moaned, wanting to kiss Vlad.

The duplicate seemed to sense what he wanted and pulled away from the tempting neck to kiss Danny. Moaning into the kiss, Plasmius pushed his tongue past Danny's lips and dueled with the others tongue. Vlad watched the scene before him, feeling more aroused than he thought possible. He wanted to be the one kissing Danny and making him wither and moan like such but it was interesting to be able to just sit back and enjoy the expressions that came across the young face. The hot pants and breathy moans escaping those slightly swollen and parted lips as Plasmius phased off Danny's shirt and latched onto a nipple with his mouth only filled Vlad with desire. It was erotic as hell.

Danny wanted his pants off; he hated that he couldn't feel Plasmius. His body felt like it was on fire and it was only the half ghost duplicate above him who could fill his desperate need to be touched. Plasmius was too busy marking his chest, leaving hickeys next to the already faded ones decorating it. Vlad's hand gripped his hair harder. Baby blue eyes met cobalt ones, neither hiding their desires and lustful gleams.

"Vlad, please, I want to feel you too," Danny begged.

Vlad and Plasmius chuckled in amusement, causing a pleasant shiver to race up Danny's spine. "All in due time, Daniel. Have I not taught you patience?" Vlad asked with a smirk.

"Fuck patience!" Danny spat out, his mind fogged with lust. "I want—ahhh!" he was cut off when Plasmius suddenly grabbed at his covered erection.

Plasmius replied, "I know what you want, Daniel." His voice was husky, knowing it would drive the young halfa insane. "But you can't get it just yet." he stroked the clothed erection.

Danny squirmed and arched into the touch, needing more. "Vlad! Please!"

Vlad answered that one. "Please what, my dear boy?"

"Don't tease me," the teen demanded in reply.

Plasmius smirked and took off the teen's pants and boxers. "You'll take what I give you Daniel and you'll love it." Plasmius responded as he hungrily eyed Danny's erection. It was hard and demanding to be touched. Precum was already gathering at the tip. Vlad was tempted to reach over and stroke it so he wasn't completely cruel to his young lover, but he could wait. Danny lay panting, the flush look on his face making Vlad's own need demand for attention. He could also see the erection from his duplicate and didn't blame him. Danny was an exotic and arousing sight to behold.

Danny whimpered as Plasmius kissed the inside of his thighs. He was so close to his hard on but wouldn't go near it. Instead, he placed licks and kisses all around but the area he really needed to be touched. Annoyed, he gripped Plasmius' hair and tried to force the halfa to attend to him. Vlad was amused but wouldn't have it. Sharing a look with his duplicate, Plasmius suddenly flipped Danny over so he would be on his stomach on the couch. Danny was now facing Vlad's clothed erection. Vlad moaned as he felt Danny's hot panting breath on him. Plasmius lifted Danny's hips and steadied them so he could lick the toned cheeks of Danny's tight ass. His tongue traced patterns on each cheek, eliciting low moans from the younger halfa. Firm hands gripped either side and parted them, making room for Plasmius' tongue to lick his hole.

Danny let out a scream as he felt Plasmius' tongue tease his hole. "O-Oh! Vlad! Ahh! So good! Nngh." He gasped, the sensation felt amazing. He eyed Vlad's erection before using his hands to unbutton the man's pants and pull down the zipper. He opened the pants up enough and slipped his hand in to pull out the thick cock. Vlad watched as Danny licked it like a pleasant treat. He was surprised Danny was doing this for him and couldn't help but let out a lustful moan.

"Daniel…" he groaned and placed his hand on the raven hair, gripping it tightly. He didn't know which to watch, Plasmius pleasuring Danny's tight hole with his tongue, or Danny licking at his cock. He settled for a little of both. The feeling was arousing and he was definitely getting off on it. "Suck," he demanded gruffly when the licks were no longer enough.

With a moan, Danny took in all of Vlad and sucked. He had enough practice to know how Vlad liked it. He tried hard to focus on pleasing Vlad with his mouth and knew by the gasps and groans coming from above him that he was doing a good job. That is, until he felt the wet appendage push further in his hole and began to thrust in and out of him. He moaned. It was so hot to be sucking on Vlad's cock while being rimmed. Plasmius tongue fucked him for a while and it felt so good, but he needed more. He moaned and gasped, sometimes having to pull back from the cock in his mouth so he could get some air back in his lungs. He wasn't at all bothered when Vlad pushed him back down onto his cock. In fact, it turned him on. Eagerly, he obeyed the unspoken order and continued to suck him.

"Oh, Little Badger, you're so good at that." Vlad praised, enjoying the moist heat wrapped around him. Danny being a quick learner was something that really paid off. Danny only sucked harder and wrapped a hand around the bottom half of the cock he couldn't reach and stroked it in time. He licked around the head before trying to take Vlad in as much as he could.

Plasmius pulled away to insert a finger in the wet hole. He prepared Danny roughly, egged on by Danny's pleased shouts.

"Ahhh! More! Oh—Vlad! Fuck! I need you to fuck me!" He begged, wanting to be filled by his lover.

Vlad wanted to be inside his lover. He waited as Plasmius continued to stretch the tight hole until he felt he was ready. "Switch, Daniel." Vlad commanded, helping Danny lift up to move. Danny, still in a daze did what he was told. Vlad hummed thoughtfully before grabbing the younger's waist. "Come, this will be more comfortable in the bedroom." Vlad and Plasmius warped Danny into their bedroom and landed on the soft, king-sized bed. Danny was surprised but didn't complain.

"V-Vlad, come on, fuck me already. I can't take it! I need you."

"Of course, Daniel." Vlad answered while lifting Danny's hips. He placed the tip of his erection on the eager hole and slowly pushed himself in, moaning as he did. "You always feel so wonderful, Daniel. So tight."

Danny practically purred at the compliments. Someone coughed in front of him and he looked up to see Plasmius' own erection in front of his mouth, waiting. Without a thought, he took it in his mouth as Vlad from behind began to steadily thrust into him. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, feeling intoxicated. The touches and sensations were so much, yet so sinfully good. Plasmius switched back to his human half and watched Danny suck him.

Vlad began to thrust harder into Danny. He felt so good and tight around his cock and it was a burning turn on to watch him suck his duplicate at the same time. Danny was even letting out pleased moans and gasps. His duplicate's eyes were closed and a blissful look of pleasure was on his face, clearly enjoying Danny's ministration. That was understandable; Danny was very talented with his mouth. Danny suddenly tightened around his erection and he let out a surprised gasp. Oh yes, Danny felt good on both ends.

"Daniel!" Both Vlad and the duplicate groaned in unison. Vlad continued, "You're so good, Daniel. Ahh…I love you."

Danny, surprised to hear that from the older man, pulled back from the erection to answer, "I love you too." He moaned. "P-Please touch me."

With a wicked smirk, Vlad wrapped his arm around Danny's chest and pulled him up so that his back was flushed with Vlad's front. He repositioned them so he could still fuck Danny, using his arms to hold Danny's legs up and lean back enough to give the young halfa support. Danny questioned Vlad's reason for this position until he felt the duplicate's mouth suddenly swallow around his neglected and aching hard on.

"Ahhhh! VLAD! Oh, Vlad!" He shouted, feeling Vlad thrust harder into him and hit his prostrate straight on while the duplicate sucked around him. It was too much. "Oh Vlad, Vlad, gonna-! Gonna c-cum!"

Panting harshly, Vlad huskily moaned in Danny's ears and said, "Cum, little badger. He'll swallow it all."

Those words sent a spark down Danny's body and spread as he felt the familiar tug on his lower stomach and he spilled himself into Vlad's duplicate's awaiting mouth. Vlad's duplicate swallowed him eagerly and milked out all the cum Danny had to offer, even giving it an affectionate lick after he was done.

Vlad was so close. He continued to thrust into the warm body. Danny, suddenly wanting to make both Vlad's cum, readjusted them so he was on his knees and hands. He once again took the duplicate's erection into his mouth and doubled his efforts. He sucked, licked and even grazed his teeth on the cock, pleased when he heard both Vlad and the duplicate gasp. He bobbed his head and sucked harder. He was rewarded seconds later when both cried out and filled him with cum. He swallowed eagerly, moaning as he felt the erotic sensation of cum sliding down his throat and filling him up from behind.

After Vlad finished his climax, the duplicate disappeared with a puff of smoke and left the two halfas together to regain their breaths. Danny collapsed on the bed, Vlad following suit, and let out a breathy laugh.

"Well that was fun!" Danny said with a goofy grin, rolling over to place his head on his lover's chest.

Vlad's heart pounded against his chest. He smiled, glad Danny enjoyed himself. He never wanted Danny to feel like he needed someone _else_ to satisfy his needs; Vlad would give it to him all. "Mmm, yes, it was." He ran his hands through the sweaty locks, knowing he would have to get up and take a shower with his lover soon.

Danny sighed happily and placed a chaste kiss on the man's cheek before settling back. "Thanks, Vlad."

"My pleasure, Daniel. Feel free to tell me what fantasies you want fulfilled whenever you'd like."

Danny laughed, keeping that in mind.


	2. More Fun

**AN: So here's the second part of the two-shot. Hope you guys enjoy! **

Vlad typed on his computer in the lab. Mapping out the items he wanted that were located in the ghost zone was a little time consuming. He felt bad leaving his lover to entertain himself but Vlad had finally gotten a lead on a ghost object that will grant him a power boost. Granted, he didn't need it but it would be nice to have. Danny didn't approve of him plotting evil schemes but it was a bit hard for Vlad not to. It just seemed like against his nature to pass up an interesting opportunity such as this. He would make it up Danny eventually. Besides, Danny could use this valuable time to catch up on studying. The little badger had stayed up late last night trying to capture a ghost Vlad had accidently lost control of when he tried to make him follow an order. Oops.

Vlad thought he heard a door click and looked up to the entrance of his lab to see what it was. Nothing appeared so he took a look around. His ghost sense wasn't going off and he didn't see his lover. He shrugged; figuring he probably imagined it and went back to his work. A few minutes of silence went by and Vlad forgot all about the noise he heard earlier. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a hot breath in his ear.

"Vlad," Danny called in a low husky tone, licking the shell of the Vlad's ear. "I miss you." He nuzzled the man's neck.

Vlad smiled and continued to type on his computer, now more determined to finish his work. "I miss you too, Little Badger. I'll be finished in a bit and then we can spend some time together." It never failed to melt Vlad's heart to hear Danny say he missed him or anything else as a sign of affection.

"But Vlaaaad…you've been here for hours." He whined sulkily, dropping his chin on Vlad's shoulder.

Vlad felt a bit guilty. "I know, but this is something important, Daniel. I promise: I'll be done in a few minutes." He had his eyes glued to the screen.

Vlad didn't hear any further comment from his lover. He smiled as he imagined the pout Danny was surely giving him. He made an effort to hurry up so he could give his lover some attention. After all, he had missed Danny too. Assuming Danny had given up and decided to just be patient and wait for Vlad, the older halfa was surprised when he felt velvety soft kisses trail up his neck. In response, he tilted his head to the side a bit and gave the teen more access, which Danny took advantage of.

"Hey Vlad, want to play a game?" Danny asked against his neck while prepping kisses on it.

Vlad had to admit he was intrigued. "What kind of game?"

"A game I know you'll like…" He purred.

Vlad swallowed. That was Daniel's 'I'm ready to have some _fun_' tone. "Just give me a minute and—"

"Don't worry; you don't have to do anything."

"Just let me do all the work."

Vlad jumped in surprise when he realized that the voice came from Danny, but not from the one pressed up behind him. He looked to his right and saw Phantom floating by him with a mischievous smile on his face. "Uh…" was his intelligent reply.

Grinning, Phantom leaned in and kissed him. Danny focused on Vlad's neck, only now he was licking and biting it. Vlad moaned, shockwaves of arousal shooting through him. He instantly forgot about what he was doing and focused on the feeling of his Little Badger. Sensing Vlad was no longer going to be distracted from whatever it was he was doing, Danny took a few steps back with Vlad so Phantom could float in front of him and kiss him better. Phantom's spectral tail wrapped itself around Vlad's body, cooling his firey core.

Vlad felt Phantom's hands start to unbutton his shirt; working its way from the top downwards while Danny reached around and started to unbutton the shirt from the bottom to top. Their hands met in the middle. The shirt was left open and the hands roamed his chest and toned abs. Vlad loved how they were pawing at him while Danny's duplicate kissed him and the real one played with his neck. It was erotic as hell and it felt so good. He felt like he was the center of attention. He groaned in pleasure and was disappointed when Phantom pulled away with a seductive smirk on his face. He then latched on to the other side of Vlad's neck while Danny pulled off his shirt.

When the shirt fell to the floor, Phantom trailed kisses and nips down Vlad's chest. Vlad let out a low moan as Danny grinded his clothed erection against Vlad. "I want to make you feel good." Danny said huskily into Vlad's ear. Without warning, Phantom and Danny phased them out of the lab and into their bedroom. Vlad stood in the middle of the room while Danny and Phantom continued their play.

"Daniel," Vlad reached around and grabbed Danny's arm to pull him until he was facing the older man. Vlad pulled him into a passionate and lustful kiss, pleased when Danny kissed back with equal fervor. Phantom, wanting some attention, broke away from Vlad's chest to join in the kiss. Vlad moaned loudly, dueling with two sets of tongue. When they broke apart, he was left panting harshly, his heart racing as his blood pumped through him like never before. His cock was hard and in desperate need of attention. With impatience he never possessed before when it came to sex, he phased off his pants and boxers and stroked himself. The erotic situation was intense.

Sharing a smirk, Phantom changed his spectral tail back to legs and dropped to his knees at the same time as Danny. Vlad could only swallow as he watched Danny and Phantom lick his cock. He gasped. "Ah—Daniel!" The feeling of two tongues licking and swirling around his cock left him a panting and gasping mess. Consuming fire and unsuppressed need shot through him. He couldn't believe how turned on he was by this.

Danny and Phantom took turns sucking on the hard cock. Danny was proud to see the intense lustful gleam on his boyfriend's eyes when they made eye contact. It was sexy to see Vlad in such a lost state of control. He had to admit, he was having fun with this too. Although it felt weird whenever his tongue would brush with his duplicate's as they licked around Vlad's cock. However, this was for Vlad so he didn't pay mind to it.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked suddenly looking a little nervous.

Danny pulled away but Phantom began to suck on Vlad's cock. "Yeah Vlad?"

Vlad let out a moan. It was so difficult to focus when Phantom was sucking on him. He forced his foggy, pleasure hazed mind to speak. "I-I have a request…"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Would…Ahhh…" He gasped when his Phantom took him as deep as he could and swallowed around him. He tried again, "Would you…kiss your duplicate?"

"What?"

Phantom pulled away from Vlad to share the same look of shock Danny had on. Vlad mourned over the loss of heat around him but at least now he could focus on the conversation. With a blush on the older man's cheeks, he made his request again. "I would like to see you two kiss."

Danny looked at his duplicate and then back up at Vlad. "Dude, that's weird." He made a face.

"Perhaps…but it is a request."

"No."

"Oh Daniel, please?" Vlad gave him his best puppy eyes. He _never_ used his puppy eyes.

Danny covered his face with his hand and let out a sigh. "…Fine." He groused, surprised when he heard the man let an undignified squeal. He rolled his eyes. "You owe me."

"Whatever you want," Vlad promised excitedly. He didn't think Danny would actually do this for him. If there was any proof that Danny loved him, this was one of those times.

Phantom and Danny looked hesitant for a moment before deciding to just get it over with and met half way for a kiss. Danny figured he might as well give Vlad a show. He forced himself to get over how strange it felt to be kissing, well, himself, and slipped his tongue into Phantom's mouth. It wasn't bad, just weird. He even made small noises in the back of his throat and let out a few moans for added effect.

Vlad watched, feeling insanely lucky at the sight before him. He burned the memory to his brain and knew it was one he would get off on very often in the future. As they kissed, Phantom's hand grabbed the base of Vlad's cock and began to stroke while Danny's hand went for head of it and played with the tip. Vlad moaned. Oh god, his Little Badger was just so hot. He thrust his hips into their hands as he watched them kiss. Finally, they pulled apart. Danny was surprised to see Vlad's excitement and eager expression and once again felt a sense of pride that he caused that. An idea popped in his head.

Danny and his duplicate stood up and led Vlad onto the bed. Vlad heard Phantom get the lube from their drawer as Danny pushed him to lie down. The young halfa stripped naked before he lay on top of the man and pulled him into a heated kiss. Vlad felt the weight of Phantom crawling onto the bed and Danny lift his hips up. As they kissed, Vlad realized Phantom was preparing Danny and felt his cock twitch. He groaned, the desire to be in Danny overtaking him. He continued to kiss Danny as the duplicate thoroughly prepared him for Vlad. Danny moaned and whimpered into the kiss.

"Ahh…V-Vlad…" Danny moaned. "This feels really good." He admitted with flushed cheeks. "I can't wait for you to fuck me."

Vlad let out a moan. "I need to be in you _now_ Daniel." He growled out, his need too much for him.

Danny nodded and Phantom stopped what he was doing so they could switch positions. Danny, with his back to Vlad, straddled the man's cock and slowly began to descend down on it. Vlad's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure bliss. He then felt Phantom straddle his chest and snapped his eyes open when he felt Phantom grip his hair. Phantom was also naked and eagerly pressing the tip of his cock on Vlad's lips. Excited, Vlad opened his mouth and Phantom slid his cock in with a moan. Danny slowly lifted himself up and down the hard shaft, letting out a shout when Vlad hit the spot inside him that caused him to see stars.

"Vlad!" Both Danny and the duplicate called out. "Ohhh…Vlad…!"

Vlad shivered in excitement as Danny picked up the pace and started to fuck himself on Vlad's cock while Phantom thrust into his mouth. Vlad was forced to just lie there and take it all. Danny wasn't kidding when he said leave it to them to do all the work. He moaned as he felt the tight muscle swallow around his cock while Phantom gripped the headboard of the bed to thrust into his mouth. Vlad could only try to swallow and use his tongue as much as he was allowed to in order to please the duplicate. The sounds of moans and gasps filled the room and there was a heavy, musky smell of sex in the air.

Danny closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Vlad's cock sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He stroked himself in time. "A-AH! V-Vlad, Vlad! So close! VLAD!"

Vlad could only helplessly moan and give Phantom a particularly hard suck. He was surprised when the organ in his mouth suddenly filled him with cum. The walls around his cock tightened at the same time and made him reach his climax. He eagerly swallowed Phantom's bitter tasting cum as his own was milked out from Danny's tight hole. When they finished, Phantom disappeared and Danny pulled out from the sensitive cock. He lay beside his lover and laughed in amusement at Vlad's astonished face.

"I think I might be having a heart attack," Vlad commented playfully.

Danny laughed again and snuggled up to his lover. "Yeah, well, I'm drained. Holding a duplicate while I'm being fucked senseless is exhausting!"

Vlad smirked and pulled his lover into a hug. He kissed him chastely and nuzzled their noses together. "I love you, Little Badger."

Danny smiled and blushed shyly. "I love you too, Vlad." Danny's chest filled up with warmth at their exchange of words. It always melted his heart and made him feel like he was on top of the world. Vlad had that effect on him. He kissed the man's cheek.

Grinning, Vlad pulled the blanket around them. They snuggled together and soon drifted off to sleep, feeling satisfied both spiritually and physically. Although, Vlad's final thoughts before he fell asleep were this: _How would Daniel feel about having more than one duplicate next time?_

End! :D


End file.
